That's A Promise
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "True Friends Never Let You Give Up". When Sally is bullied and feels upset about it, it's up to Four Arms to tell her that he'll protect her and Ally both and will never break that promise.


**A story request from one of my good friends, Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel, Sally, and Chocolate. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: This story is a sequel to my other one "True Friends Never Let You Give Up". You don't have to read that one first to read this one, but you can if you want to.**

**Also: "Mush!" is a command given to sled dogs. It's another way of saying "Go!" Just wanted to clarify that. Also, "The Princess And The Frog" belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's A Promise<strong>

Sally was waiting for Ally to come out of the school so they could go to the Grant Mansion for a sleepover. Ally's parents and Sally's aunt and uncle were out on business and so had asked Rachel to watch the girls and the older girl at once agreed.

"Hey look, it's the baby again," sneered a voice.

Sally sighed as she knew it was the same girls who had teased her before. At the moment, Ally came out and saw them. "Go away, girls," she said. "You remember what happened last time you picked on Sally?"

The lead girl snorted. "Your freak cousin isn't here to protect you," she said.

"That freak cousin is standing right behind you."

At Rachel's stern voice, the group of girls looked up at her narrowed eyes and frowning mouth. "Looks like you girls didn't learn your lesson last time," she said.

The girls quickly scrambled back, but a huge chocolate lab came at them, barking and growling, but not biting the girls, although they were scared enough by the unfriendly growling. Some other dogs also joined in, yipping and barking.

"Mush!" Rachel barked a short command and the dogs chased the girls up into some trees and treed them by barking and not letting them come down. Rachel sent a message to the chocolate lab and he came to her at once, sitting obediently at her feet. Ally and Sally giggled and laughed and Rachel looked at them.

"Come on, you two gigglers," she said teasingly. "Those dogs will keep those girls in the trees for a bit."

Sally and Ally quickly moved to stand on either side of Rachel, each holding her hands. Rachel held their hands as they all walked towards home with the lab behind them. The younger girls were a little worried, but Rachel smiled. "Chocolate, here boy," she said and the dog at once started walking beside them.

"His name is Chocolate?" said Ally in surprise.

"Yes," said Rachel. "He's actually a dog that came up to the Jocklin Mansion one day and our uncles adopted him and let me and Sasha name him. We decided that since he is a chocolate lab, his name would be Chocolate."

The girls giggled and patted Chocolate, who loved the attention from what Rachel gathered from his barking, which to her were words, thanks to her special power.

They all got home and the younger girls, along with Sparkle and Tina, went to go play with Chocolate while Rachel talked with Four Arms about what happened earlier.

"I just hope those girls have now learned their lesson," she said. "I'd hate to ask Gravattack to reinforce the lessons with his gravity power."

Four Arms chuckled. "I believe so," he said and then went to watch the girls outside. Soon, Tina and Sparkle had gotten sleepy and were carried inside by their fathers as Chocolate headed for the Jocklin Mansion and Ally and Sally headed in to Ally's room, where the girls were planning their next bit of fun after they sat down on the bed.

"So, what should we do?" asked Sally.

"I don't know," said Ally.

"How about try to run from…the Tickle Monster!"

Ally and Sally gasped and then giggled and ran about to try and get away from Four Arms, who had come in and was now trying to catch the two girls. He caught Sally first and immediately began tickling her stomach. Sally giggled and laughed as the Tetramand gently pinned her to the bed and un-tucked her t-shirt, lifting it up to the bottom of her ribcage as his hands tickled her. Sally laughed more as it now tickled worse.

"Hold on, Sally! I'll save you!" said Ally and jumped in, but Four Arms caught her too and held them up in his arms, his first set of hands holding each girl's wrists together in one hand each as his second set of hands reached for their stomachs, lifting up their shirts just enough so that their belly buttons were showing and wiggled his fingers teasingly at them, making them giggle and squirm right before he tickled their belly buttons with one finger on both of his tickling hands.

Sally squealed as did Ally as their tummies and belly buttons were tickled for a long time. Four Arms found their laughs very cute and laughed along with them.

Then, deciding they had reached their limit, he stopped, making both girls sigh in relief as he chuckled and let them go.

Sally smiled but then looked sad. Four Arms noticed. "Hey, Sally, what's the matter? Did I go overboard with tickling you?" he asked, thinking that was why the girl was a bit sad.

"No, you didn't," she said. "I was just thinking about those mean girls that never leave me alone."

Ah, Four Arms saw it now as he remembered when Ally had once confided in him when the bullies had been mean to her. He now picked Sally up and held her in his lap as Ally scooted closer and sat on the other side of his lap.

"Don't worry, Sally," said Four Arms. "We'll protect you from the bullies."

"Yeah!" said Ally. "Four Arms will always defend us and keep us safe, as will the others."

Sally looked up at Four Arms. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

The Tetramand smiled. "Always," he said. "That's a promise I'll never break."

Smiling, both girls hugged him and he hugged them back, joining them to watch "The Princess And The Frog".

Rachel smiled when she saw them a moment later. Moments like these made her wish that the whole world was as understanding as some humans were about the aliens.

But she also hoped that when the day came that the town knew about the aliens, it would go smoothly.

"I'll always protect them," she said to herself. "No matter what."

And that was a promise she was never going to break.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
